Drawn To You
by OTPGalore19
Summary: Kameron O'Connor came back to Beacon Hills for one thing: to get revenge on Theo Raeken. He didn't expect to fall for a certain wild, outspoken werecoyote in the process. But when Theo offers him a chance to find out why he's different than other werewolves in exchange for helping him take out Scott and his pack, his intentions for returning alter and become something unexpected.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and its characters featured in this story, I only own Kameron and his family.**

 **A/N: Hey guy's, welcome to my new story! After catching up and re-watching Teen Wolf, I decided to create an OC for my favorite female character! I'm a hardcore Stalia shipper, but I hated the way Stiles treated Malia after they broke up. Malia deserves to be with someone who will put her first. I love Stiles to death, but the way he broke up with Malia pissed me off. I'd appreciate it if you guys reviewed and let me know what you think of Kameron, the story, etc. The prologue starts in first person, that might change in the future. If you prefer it in first person or third person, let me know!**

 **Kameron's P.O.V.**

It's weird being here, back home in Beacon Hills. It's a lot more weird watching kids my age standing and talking in front of Beacon Hills High from the inside of my 2015 Chevy Camaro. This strange, mysterious and not-so-boring town never ceased to amaze me. Friendly faces, rumors of werewolves lurking about in the woods. I sure as hell didn't believe it, at least until 13 year old me got bit by one when I moved to Alberta, Canada 9 years ago. And like the other supernatural things out in this world, I was drawn back to this ghost town. I guess now I don't need to wonder how Beacon Hills got its name.

I never wanted to be one. Don't get me wrong, being a beta werewolf had its epic perks. But for the most part, it brought pain and misery in my life. I still wish that I could've "thanked" the Alpha who turned me, at least before he and the rest of his pack died.

That bite took away everything I've ever loved and left me with a major disappointment of a father. The only time he was ever half way decent was when my mom and brother Evan were still alive. My relationship with my dad had only gotten worse after they died. He coped by drowning himself in liquor, I coped by sneaking out at night and getting some fresh air. I had to look after myself most of the time and adjust to being a werewolf with ADHD.

My life didn't get any better after that, even after Child Protective Services put me in foster care and sent me back to America. I'd run away on full moons and shift in the woods, watch with disappointed eyes as I got rejected from different families. I'd try my best to control my urges and my anger, even when certain situations brought out the worst in me.

It was like that for a while, until I met another foster kid when I was 15 in Michigan. He told me that he was a bitten werewolf like me, that he could teach me self-control. He promised me that he'd be there for me, that we'd be like brothers. I should've known better, my gut told me to ignore him. But I didn't listen, and because of that one stupid mistake, I got conned into being captured by the fucking Desert Wolf.

She took me to an underground chamber in Huntington Woods and tortured me for 2 years. Her torture methods hurt like hell, but it all went by pretty fast. I didn't expect to escape the way I did, to be rescued by Chris Argent. I heard stories about him and his family during my time as a werewolf, and I was surprised that a well-known hunter like him cared enough to save me. He told me afterwards that despite the fact that I was a werewolf, I was also just a kid and saving and protecting me was what his daughter would have wanted.

I stuck with him for a while; he took care of me and taught me few things. I didn't expect him to be a decent guy, but he reminded me of what it was like to have my uncle Robb around when he'd visit from Ireland.

Someday, I plan on "thanking" the Desert Wolf for my high pain tolerance. But today, I'll make someone else's life a living hell. Today, karma gets to bite Theo Raeken in the ass.

Grabbing my black duffel bag, I get out of my sports car and approach the high school. I can't help but notice a group of seniors at the end of the hall way as I approach the office. Five teens, three girls and two guys. I recognized the strawberry blonde and the two guys' next to her from the neighborhood. All of their scents were the same for the most part, except for one. The scrawny dark haired teen smelled like an average human, but the girl he had his arms around caught my immediate attention.

She was prettier than most girls, short wavy dark brown hair with a pair of warm brown eyes. Her skin tone reminded me of the sandy floors of a beach, I could tell that she wasn't an average girl just by looking at her. Her scent was the most distinct aspect of her. It drove me near to insanity, reminding me of what it's like to be free from everything. Everything about her was alluring.

My main reason for coming back to Beacon Hills was to get payback, no matter how messy things got. But, maybe I could enjoy being back in my home town. Maybe I could find out why I'm the only werewolf that shifts and stays a wolf for the last week of every month.

* * *

"Let's see...we already have you in our records. Your classes were registered in as soon we got your enrollment forms. You have your first class in about 5 minutes..." Ms. Martin pauses as she glances at me, readjusting the glasses on her face.

She still seemed like the women I knew when I was little. The woman who'd wave at me when I rode my bike down the street of our neighborhood, the woman who'd give me more Halloween candy during trick or treating. Even her daughter Lydia seemed to have stayed the same. I wasn't really that close to her, but we used to have brief conversations when her family came over for barbecues.

She turns to me after closing my file, a gentle and concerned smile graces her features.

"How are you adjusting? I know it must feel strange, being back here after everything that's happened." She leans in front of her desk, her slightly wrinkled fingers clasp together.

I sit up more in my seat and give her a small smile. "I'm not gonna lie, being back home was a little weird for me at first. But I'm slowly getting used to being back. My dad's been pretty helpful; he renovated the basement for me. He figured it would be tough for me to sleep in my old room. Especially since that's where Evan used to spend most of his time..."

I can feel my throat close up as I think about my little brother. In an effort to hide my shaking hands, I bury them in my lap as I lean closer towards Ms. Martin's desk.

She leans in as she puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Clearing my throat, I look back up to meet Ms. Martin's eyes with another small smile. "Dad moved into an apartment a few blocks away from the neighborhood. The lease to the house has my name on it, so technically I own it. But he promised to check in every weekend and help with the mortgage; he said he'd even help pay the bill to my car."

Thanks to the worldwide news, the residence of Beacon Hills already knew about the unfortunate deaths of my mom and my brother. They knew about me being put into foster care, about my dad drowning himself in alcohol to cope. Ms. Martin and Mr. Stilinski were the ones who helped my dad get his shit together after CPS took me and he moved back to Beacon Hills.

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by the bell; I could hear the fast paced shuffling of feet moving about in the halls.

I stand up, grabbing my duffel bag and my shamrock green leather jacket. Before I leave the office, Ms. Martin calls out to me, stopping any movements I made.

"If there's anything you need Kameron, don't hesitate to ask me or the Sheriff. Anything at all."

I look back at her from a sideways glance, plastering another fake smile on my face that doesn't reach my eyes.

"I appreciate the gesture Ms. Martin, I'll be sure to let you know if anything comes to mind."

* * *

My hands reach for the water bottle in my gym bag as I take a seat on a nearby log, admiring the view of the spacious woods surrounding me. I only had a few moments alone to myself before I had to catch up with the rest of the class and head back to school.

My school day has been going well so far, other than that god awful Calculus class. I hated math with a burning passion, the list that was given to me of upcoming class projects and quizzes made me want to poison myself with wolfs bane. Although, having the same class with that girl I noticed earlier made it bearable.

I found out that her name was Malia Tate when I was getting a feel for my surroundings and observing everyone from afar. I'd catch her glancing at me for brief moments when I wasn't looking, almost as if she was making sure that I didn't do anything stupid.

I knew that as soon as I walked in that I was basically exposing myself, letting anyone who had a heightened sense of smell know that I was just like them. But I knew that Scott wasn't gonna hurt me, he was the guy who'd asks questions first and shoot later, he probably wouldn't even shoot at all. He was the guy with a good heart, the True Alpha. A small part of me admired the fact that he became an Alpha without killing anyone.

The sound of a tree branch snapping caught my attention, I stand up and survey the area. After a few moments, I hear a femine growl and the next thing I know, a pair of strong hands shove me into a nearby tree.

I can't help the small smirk that creeps up on my face as her growls intensify, she glares at me with her heated cobalt blue eyes.

"What game are you playing at?" Her clawed hands shove me into the tree a little bit harder this time.

Her fierce attitude reminded me of her mother, the Desert Wolf. I heard before hand that she had a daughter, and I wasn't really surprised that Malia was her daughter when I put two and two together. If anything, I was curious. From what I've seen so far, Malia was different in terms of compassion, she was capable of caring about others. And I wanted to find out why.

"I'm not playing any games. I didn't even get the memo that there was a game going on, how do you play?" I laugh slightly as her sharp claws dig into my black tank top, grazing my chest.

"Do you think that I'm stupid? I know you're up to something."

"I don't think you're stupid, you were smart enough to read me. I get it, this is your way of sizing me up. A scare tactic. You're protecting your friends, I get that. I didn't come here to hurt anyone, I just wanted to come back to the place I was born in and reconnect with my old man." I could tell she was listening to my heart beat, making sure that I wasn't lying to her.

What I said wasn't a complete lie, I wanted to work on my relationship with my dad. He was trying so hard, and even though there was a small part of me that would always resent him, I still wanted him in my life.

After awhile of hardcore staring, Malia lets me go and I start making my way back to the school building.

I'm a few feet away from her when I call out and catch her off guard.

"This is an extremely biased opinion, but you are _way_ out of Stiles' league!" I chuckle slightly as I break into a sprint, not giving her the chance to catch up to me. I can hear the vague jump in her heartbeat before I'm far away.

* * *

As I jog to my locker past the boys locker room, I pause as I voices from the locker room. I can overhear Theo talking to Scott and Stiles.

"I've been by myself this whole time. Everybody knows that lone wolves, they don't make it on their own. I swear that I'm that same kid from 4th grade...I was hoping you are too."

I laugh to myself, Theo was always the master manipulator.

"And what about Kameron? What does he want?" The tone in Stiles' voice reeks of suspicion, I expected nothing less of him. He was always the detective.

"I'm not sure, he told me that he came back to reconnect with his dad and finish school. I haven't known him for long, but I know that he's breaking down. He hasn't been with a pack since his first pack died, and he still can't control himself on a full moon. It doesn't make things better that he has ADHD. That's not a good combo." Theo pauses.

"Kameron needs all the help he can get."

The bell rings, signaling the next rotations of classes.

I decide to wait until Scott, Theo, and Stiles' leave the locker room before changing into my regular clothes.

* * *

After school, I followed Theo to the woods, driving my Buckshot XR2 dune buggy. His SUV was parked right by the bridge his sister died in. I parked my ride somewhere hidden, and climbed into tree a few feet away to eavesdrop on his conversation with Stiles.

It still amazed me how much of a manipulator Theo was, my bull shit detector was going off as soon I heard Theo speak. Whatever Theo is planning, it's not gonna be pretty. And hopefully, Stiles will be smart enough to not believe his bullshit story.

After his conversation with Stiles was finished, I sneak up to Theo as he moves back to his car. I stand a few feet away from him as I hear him laugh, I cross my arms over my chest as he turns around.

"I have to say, that was a pretty show you put on. Using the sympathy card, making Scott and his friends feel sorry for you. If you're ever interested in living a normal life, you should be a spokesperson." I take slow steps towards him, flexing my hands and exposing my claws.

He backs up a little bit, raising his hands up as he gives me a faint smirk. "Hey, look man, that whole "selling you out to the Desert Wolf" thing was just a little hazing. I knew you could handle it, and you did. So what do you say we put the past behind us?"

His lame ass excuse makes me shake my head, I growl at him as he sighs.

"I wasn't going to say anything to you about this yet, but I have a plan for Scott and his pack. I can take them out, _we_ can take them out."

I pause in my steps as stare at him in confusion. After a few moments, I start laughing uncontrollably. I have to hold my stomach as my laughter intensifies, Theo gives me an incredulous look as I try to calm down.

I clear my throat before speaking again. "Y'know, I thought you were just an emotionless psychopath. Now, I just think you're a dumbass." I pause as he glares at me.

"Are you that blinded from your thirst for power that you can't see how stupid this plan is? Scott is the True Alpha, his pack is full of different supernatural beings. Two werewolves, one being a werecoyote. A banshee, a kitsune, he even has Stiles for fucks sakes! If he couldn't be defeated by Deucalion, Kate Argent, and Peter Hale: what makes you think that you could be the one? You're a science experiment Theo! A lab rat."

"Rules change Kameron. Scott's not gonna let me in his pack, especially if he's influenced by Stiles. That's where you come in, get close to Scott and Malia as I tear them apart from the inside."

He still had that smug smirk on his face, I wanted to beat it off of him. "You forgot to elaborate on why I should do this."

He shoves his hands in his pockets, nodding his head. "There's this mythological creature called the Faoladh. It comes from Ireland, its big and furry. Sharp claws and fangs, shifts on a full moon. You get where I'm going with this?" He laughs before continuing.

"The Dread Doctors know all about it, including the important details they leave out on the Internet and in the books. The week long trip as a wolf every month, the glowing blue eyes with hints of green. I can help you figure everything out, that is, if you help me out."

"Y'know, I think I might just keep to myself while I'm here. I've been doing just fine on my own, if Scott wants to help me on his own than that's fine. But as for the deal, I learned my lesson on trusting shitbags like you. And I've decided to hold off on making your life a living hell. Scott and his friends are gonna miss up your master plan, and then I'll come in for the kill after they're finished."

I turn my back and walk back to my ride. I knew that Theo wasn't going to give up without a bloody brawl. And when that time comes, I'll be ready for one.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just an FYI, this story takes place in S5 starting with episode 2, and continues on in S6. Below is a small bio I whipped up for Kameron. His werewolf backstory is based on a folklore tale called "The Wolves of Ossory".**_

 _ **Name: Kameron O'Connor**_

 _ **Played By: Kellan Lutz**_

 _ **Age:19 (Birthday's in July)**_

 _ **Height: 6'2**_

 _ **Weight: 165Ib**_

 _ **Skin Color: Light Tan**_

 _ **Hair Color: Dirty Blonde**_

 _ **Hair Style: Curly top with layered sides**_

 _ **Eye Color: Blue**_

 _ **Body Type: Lean/Bulky**_

 _ **Ethnicity: 30% Irish, 25% American, 30% Italian, and 15% Mexican**_

 _ **Personality Traits: Stubborn, Somewhat Introverted, Goofy, Hyper, Passionate, Outspoken, Easily Angered and Annoyed**_

 _ **Hobbies: Lacrosse, Racing, Swimming, Track, Clubbing, Concerts, Music Festivals, Parkour, Free Running, Video Games, Drawing**_

 _ **Tattoo's: Triskellion with a triangle in the middle and 3 dots on the outside (Back of the neck), Large claw mark, ripped flesh (Left Bicep), the O'Connor Family sigil with surrounding Celtic knots (Right Arm, Full sleeve) which is shown in the sequel.**_

 _ **Favorite Music Genre's: Rap, Alternative, Rock n' Roll, EDM, Indie Pop and Rock**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Dream Catchers**_

" _Evan!" A thick coating of blood covered the 13 year old's clawed hands as he frantically calls out his little brothers name. All he remembered was the achy feeling in his head and the pain of his claws impaling the skin of his fingertips before blacking out._

Kameron mutter's incoherent words in his sleep, tossing his body back and forth over his mattress.

 _His eyes scan over the spacious mountains around him, the bright glow of the full moon casting shadows over the snowy grounds. Without knowing, he absentmindedly picks up the scent of the blood caked on his hands and tracks the scent._

 _His steps are slow as he reaches a bush a few feet away, he pauses his steps as he notices a small pair of legs behind the bush. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he takes slow steps to the still body, hoping that his prediction was wrong of who this person was._

 _The sight of his little brothers wrangled body made him scream._

Kameron shoots up in his bed, gasping for breath as he try's to cool down his sweat covered body.

As soon as he calms down, he gets up and puts on a black hoodie and a pair of Nike's.

Whenever Kameron felt stressed or nervous, he'd find solace in being surrounded by the outside world.

It was 4 in the morning, and since he couldn't sleep, he figured it would be a good idea to go for a run.

On his way out, Kameron bumps into the coat rack, knocking over one of the jackets his father left behind. As he leans forward to pick it up from the floor, he notices a flash drive on the floor. He picks it up and analyzes the engraved writing on the small device, he creases his eyebrows in curiosity.

 _ **December '09' CA.**_

* * *

Kameron pulls up to his parking spot in the school parking lot, sparing a sideways glance towards Scott staring at him from his spot on the sidewalk.

Scotts eyes were trained on Kameron as he got out of the car, they were both cautious and observant.

Kameron sports a faint smirk as he walks alongside Scott, both of them walking at the same pace towards the school building.

"Ah...the long awaited talk. I was starting to wonder if I had to book an appointment with the _greatest Alpha of all time_."

Scott shakes his head, rolling his eyes at Kameron's joke. "You could've just talked to me. Theo did."

"I'm not Theo, I'm more of a lone wolf. I know, its not normal for a beta, but I'm not like most beta's. Look whatever he told you, he blew out of proportion. I'm not a threat to you or your pack."

After entering the school building, Kameron sighs as he pauses his steps.

"Look man, after everything that's happened...after everything I've been through. I just wanted to come home, okay? I'm getting better with the episodes and the mood swings, except for the full moons. But I've been chaining myself up, making sure that I can't get out and hurt anyone. I've been better than I have been in awhile."

Scott sighs as well after a while, the raw emotion laced within Kameron's voice was enough to convince him of what he already knew.

Scott pats Kameron on the shoulder. "I believe you. But, you don't have the right amount of self control. And until then, as long as you stay here, I'm not leaving you unsupervised."

Kameron lets out an exhausted sigh in response, he grins in mild amusement.

"I'm assuming I have no choice?"

"You do, but that choice isn't something you'd enjoy." Scott sends Kameron a soft smile before he heads up the stairwell nearby, making his way to his first class.

 _ **In the school library...**_

Kameron sighs as he stares into the screen of his laptop. He analyses the information on his dad's flash drive and leans back into his chair. There were all sorts of files and documents pertaining to his brothers death.

He heard about what happened with Tracy during his lunch period. He had a feeling that Scott and his pack could handle her, but he was also worried about what Theo and the Dread Doctors had planned for Tracy. Everything about this situation reminded him of what happened in Michigan while he was captured by the Desert Wolf.

"So that's what your old man's been up to, huh? Cracking the case of the strange and mysterious death of your little brother?"

Theo pulls up a chair across from Kameron, sporting a sly smirk.

Kameron glances at him for a few moments, his icy blue eyes were set in a stone cold glare.

Theo raises his hands up. "Alright, I get it. That's still a sore topic. All jokes aside, I do feel bad about selling you out to the Desert Wolf. It wasn't my idea, the Dread Doctors didn't want any interferences with the plan."

He pauses, smiling at the other students that pass by before continuing.

"That was the deal, I do their dirty work, they owe me a favor. Although, it is shame that Emily had to be one of their failed experiments. Poor girl, she was convinced that you left her."

Kameron clenches both of his fists so tight that his knuckles turn white.

After a few moments, he unclenches his fists and gives Theo a small smile, leaning in to whisper.

"Y'know, when you cross that rocky point in your life as you hit rock bottom, and you feel like ending it all, no one will be there. _I_ won't be there. So you can joke all you want, because in the end, that'll be the only thing you have left to look forward to." Kameron stands up and leaves after grabbing his stuff.

After school, Kameron hops into his Camaro and heads to the Sheriff's Station.

If Sheriff Stilinski knew anything about the flash drive, Kameron figured he could ask if his dad mentioned anything about the information on there.

* * *

"Hey Sheriff, I-" Kameron pauses as he enters the Sheriff Station.

Ms. Martin turns to him, sending him a warm smile as Sheriff Stilinski exits his office.

Sheriff Stilinski's eyes widen in shock once he turns to face Kameron. He exhales a small chuckle, "Hey kid. I'd love to catch up, but I already got something planned for the evening."

Kameron raises his eyebrows slightly as his eyes dart back and forth between Ms. Martin and the Sheriff. Afterwards, he nodded his head in understanding, his lips form into a big shit eating grin.

"Its not a problem, Sheriff. I'll just let you enjoy your _evening_ and come back later." He turns to leave, but stops in his tracks as he notices a face down police officer by the front desk.

"Hey uh, I hate to ruin date night, but we have problem." Kameron motions for Sheriff Stillinski to come over, backing up as he hears the faint thump of another heartbeat in the station.

Tracking the heartbeat, Kameron scans the room with his eyes. He turns toward the front doors as Lydia and Kira rush in.

"Mom, she's coming! Tracy's coming for you." Lydia sends a hesitant glance towards Kameron for a moment before turning back to her mother.

"What...? What do you mean for me?"

A loud hiss is heard from above, everyone looks up to the ceiling as Tracy shows off her teeth.

Kameron shakes his head as he lets an annoyed sigh. "Well, shit. This isn't the way I wanted to out myself as a werewolf."

Lydia backs up, moving to the other side of the room as Kira draws her sword.

Tracy jumps down and lands on one of the desks. Her tail sways to the side and hits Sheriff Stillinksi after he attempts to shoot her. He collapses on the floor, losing all of the feeling in his body.

Kameron moves in front of Lydia as Tracy moves toward her. He crouches slightly in a defensive stance as he closes his eyes for a brief moment, opening them back up. His eyes were now a teal blue, hints of green poked out from the center of the iris.

"Kameron, Tracy doesn't know what she's doing. We need to get her to wake up." Lydia informs Kameron as she moves out from behind him and stands by his side. She watches him with caution and slight fear as she notices the change of color in his eyes.

Kameron growls at Tracy, he flex's his claws out in a threatening manner. He heard what Lydia said, but Tracy's safety wasn't on his list of priorities at the moment. Once he transformed, all he could focus on was protecting everyone in the station.

Tracy takes a step towards Kameron, lashing out her tail.

Kameron reaches out and strikes Tracy in the face before her tail strikes him, creating a large red gash on his abdomen.

Lydia gasps as she collapses to the floor along with Kameron, her hand pressed up against the bleeding flesh wound on her side.

"Lydia!" Ms. Martin shrieks out as she covers her mouth with a shaking hand and steps back.

Tracy pounces at Kira as she whips her tail around.

An orange, fox shaped aura surrounds Kira as she swings her sword. The katana-like weapon cuts through Tracy's tail.

Tracy then hops over to Ms. Martin and grabs her and drags her to the basement.

Once Kira regains control over her Kitsune, she rushes over to Kameron and Lydia. Putting pressure on Lydia's wound, Kira turns to Kameron and gives him a worried look.

"I'm fine, the wound is healing. I...think I can move my fingers."

From his sideway position on the floor, Kameron glances to his fingers in front of him. He lets out a frustrated grunt as his fingers twitch.

The front doors bust open, and Malia comes rushing in. She stops moving as Lydia calls out to her, her brown eyes held a sense of urgency as they scan over the room.

"Lydia?" Malia takes a cautious step towards Lydia.

"Its not as bad as it looks. Kameron did his best to protect me. Tracy's still dreaming, she doesn't know what she's doing." Lydia had this far away look in her eyes as she speaks.

Malia turns to Kameron with a determined and worried look on her face.

"Tracy has Lydia's mom, they're in the basement."

Malia nods her head before rushing down to the basement.

Kameron continues to focus on moving each part of his body. He's able to raise one arm when he hears the sound of mechanical footsteps below him.

" _ **Her condition is terminal."**_

The familiar eeriness in the Dread Doctors voice makes a chill run through Kameron's spine. He feels a rush of energy as his eyes flash back to teal blue, a sudden sense of urgency overcome him. He growls softly as he rolls over and jumps up into a standing position.

Lydia notices his sudden change in behavior. "Kameron, what's wro-?"

He rushes towards the basement before Lydia can finish her sentence.

Kameron stops in his tracks as soon as he sees Malia, his eyes flash back to blue once he realizes that the Dread Doctors were gone. His gaze falls onto Tracy's limp form.

Malia turns to him after a moment, the evident shock in her expression fades and turns into a frantic one as she realizes what this must of looked like.

"I didn't do this. Kameron, I didn't kill her." Malia pauses as tears well up in her eyes, she starts to pace in front of Tracy's body.

Kameron puts his hands out in front of him, taking a cautious step towards the distraught werecoyote.

"There were these three guy's. They were strong, and they had masks a-and a weapon." She glances towards Kameron again.

"You have to believe me, Kameron. I did-"

"Hey! Malia, its okay. Alright? I believe you. Hey, look at me." Kameron grasps onto the werecoyote's shaking shoulders in a tight and comforting grip, forcing her to look into his eyes.

After a brief moment Malia exhales a sharp, calming breathe as she stares into Kameron's ocean blue eyes. There was something about those mysterious deep pools of blue that gave her comfort.

Kameron couldn't help himself as he gazed into Malia's frazzled warm brown eyes, an overwhelming urge to make her feel safe and happy overcame him. He barely knew this girl, and yet all it took was a moment like this for him to feel like he could trust her.

Those big brown eyes of hers had a story hidden behind them, a story full of unwanted pain and suffering. And that story felt familiar to Kameron, it reminded him of _his_ story.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've already started writing chapter 3, which is continuation of this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
